


It's You That I Adore

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [77]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just can't even imagine that I might be satisfying you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You That I Adore

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Thicker than Water universe where the BAU are kids and teens. There are sexual situations but I don’t think the mature label is warranted. The title comes from the Jewel song, Morning Song, which has always been on this ship’s playlist.

There was a thunderstorm Sunday night into Monday. The Weather Channel predicted that it wouldn’t stop raining until sometime on Tuesday evening. That made it easy for Emily Prentiss to sleep in that morning. After putting Spencer and Ashley to bed the night before she went straight to her room. She wanted to sleep with Jason but had done that on Halloween night. 

He backed off some and allowed her to enjoy a plethora of wine coolers at Jonny’s party. She had a blast as she danced, posed for and took lots of awesome pictures, and just let loose. It took till Sunday evening for her to feel almost normal again but it had been worth it. But now she had to sleep in her room because Spencer and Ashley still feared thunderstorms. Emily wasn’t fond of them herself but had to brave for the munchkins.

“ _Are you alright?” Jason knocked and poked his head into the room. Emily had her window cracked as she sat on the bed smoking a clove. The cordless phone was in her hand. “Oh I'm sorry, are you on the phone?”_

_“I just hung up with Zoë. Just wanted to let her know she had to get my homework for me tomorrow. Viva la three day weekend!” she smiled._

_“I just wanted to check tat you were OK. The storm’s getting stronger, heading right for us.”_

_“I hate storms.”_

_“I know.” Jason nodded solemnly. “I could stay if you want.”_

_“I want more than anything. But the kids might come in later. We’re still 50-50 on thunderstorms.”_

_“I could stay for a little while though.” Jason walked further into the room._

_“I won't object.” Emily smiled._

_“How are you feeling?” he sat on her bed._

_“My stomach is still a bit yucky; I didn’t have much at dinner. As soon as I'm finished this clove I'm going to bed. I want to sleep for like 15 hours.”_

_“Getting too much sleep is just as bad as not getting enough. It’s called hypersomnia.”_

_“I would have to oversleep a lot to be diagnosed with hypersomnia. If I do it for one day it’s called awesome.” Emily took a deep inhale of her clove. “You still gonna sleep in with me tomorrow?”_

_“Oh yes I am.” He leaned in for a kiss. Jason gently took Emily’s hand and moved it out of the way so the clove wouldn’t put smoke in his face. “Tomorrow morning will be nice. Tonight I’ll do some reading that should distract me from the storm.”_

_“Hey, what are we doing for Hotch’s birthday tomorrow? I know he prefers to be low key about it but do you have anything planned?”_

_“I pinky swore not to do anything overwhelming or embarrassing.” Jason replied. “I don’t want to break that. So I'm just going to make his favorite meal and then we’ll have apple pie and give him presents. Megan is coming over to celebrate with us.”_

_“They’ll disappear in the middle of the party to go and…”_

_“Don’t.” he covered his ears._

_“Aww, you're so cute.”_

_“I don’t want to ever, ever, ever talk about Hotch’s sex life.”_

_“You're best friends…don’t you always talk about Hotch’s sex life.”_

_“In cases of extreme emergency we've been known to.” Jason replied._

_“I must love two of the most repressed boys in the history of repression.” She said._

_“There are more repressed boys than us I'm sure.”_

_“Doubtful.” Emily smiled and kissed him again. Thunder rumbled across the sky, making her shiver. “I love you anyway.”_

_“I love you more. I’ll leave you to your vices and your good night’s sleep. Goodnight, Katya.”_

_“Goodnight.”_

_She didn’t want to let him go but knew it was for the best. Soon she wouldn’t have to worry about them saying goodnight and sleeping in separate beds. Emily might be sleeping alone tonight but it would be a good night’s sleep. There was at least that to look forward to_.

“Don’t wake up.” Jason slipped under her blankets and kissed her shoulder. 

Emily was asleep, on her stomach, arms at her sides. He’d watched her sleep enough times to know that that was her knocked out sleep. He’d been the one who got up this morning and made sure the whole house was preparing to go. That meant last minute outfit changes, lunches, lost shoes, hungry cats, and backpacks in various states of disarray. 

Ashley couldn’t find her umbrella but didn’t want to wear her slicker. Penelope had to change her shoes at the last minute because she didn’t want to get her stockings wet. Football practice was canceled so Morgan was home later than normal. Getting ready for school on Monday always reminded Jason that they had a full house. Climbing back into bed when it was over surely had its benefits. Emily being in that bed made it even better.

“Mmm, good morning.” she mumbled.

“I'm not waking you.” Jason said.

“I got enough sleep.”

“I thought we were supposed to be doing that together.” Jason pulled her into his arms. He smiled as Emily slipped her hands under his tee shirt and rubbed his bare back.

“There are some other great things we can do together.”

“Katya…”

“How often are we actually alone?” she asked.

“I honestly can't remember the last time.”

“So I was definitely looking forward to some special attention and not having to whisper.”

Even though the room was dark and gray, Emily could feel the warmth rush to Jason’s face. She’d joked last night that he was repressed, and he could sometimes act that way. But his sweet shyness about loving her, and making love to her, was adorable.

“I want to make love, Jason.” She pulled him closer so that she could whisper in his ear. He shivered against her and his body reacted in the only way it knew how.

“When you say those things…I don’t even have the words.”

“I feel the same way.” Emily smiled.

“I want to be able to tell you how it makes me feel when you say that.” Jason let her take off his tee shirt. “I just can't even imagine that I might be satisfying you.”

“You're kidding right? Jace, you always satisfy me. I'm so excited that you're going to be my lover for the rest of my life.”

Emily turned on her back, bringing Jason with her. He didn’t fight the pull of her gravity. His hand immediately felt between her thighs. He tried to hold back but that wasn’t going to happen. The way she sighed, closed her eyes, and arched her back…my God she was so beautiful.

“You don’t think I'm going to eventually bore you?” Jason asked. “I'm not boring you right now?”

“No.” her tone was sure. “Your body just knows mine so well. You’re also an avid reader. There are so many wonderful books on the subject.”

“Hint, hint.”

Jason smiled and then laughed. The sound of his joy created butterflies in Emily’s belly. She was so in love with him. She loved him in every way it was possible to love someone. It still amazed her how amorous she could be. 

Emily lusted after Jason. She wanted him; yearned for him. Yes she was only seventeen but that didn’t make her passion any less legitimate. Her boyfriend controlled himself much better than she did most of the time. Alone, Emily wasn’t in the mood for control. She wanted all of Jason.

“I know about that copy of The Joy of Sex you keep under your pillow. I didn’t mean to find it but I did.”

“You're a bad girl, Emily Prentiss.”

“I'm trying to be.” She grinned.

Jason kissed her. He undressed her quickly, she wasn’t wearing much. Touching her gently, Jason loved the way his touch made Emily quiver. He began to kiss her all over; her throat, her collarbone, her chest, her breasts, and then her belly. He could tell Emily was smiling. 

Seeing her face wasn't necessary, he could always feel her. Jason could also feel her pushing his head even further. She moaned softly and then loudly when his mouth touched her most intimate skin. She was wet, hot, and her being turned on turned on Jason more than anything ever had or will.

“Ohhh Jason,” Emily gripped his shoulder. “Jason, Jason, Jason.”

The sound of his name on her lips in ecstasy was worth the feelings of guilt he had to push to the back of his head. Jason wanted them to go away. They weren't allowed when he was making love to his girlfriend. But they were just kids…should they even be doing this? They weren't adults yet despite the responsibilities they took on daily. Jason knew it was those responsibilities that made Emily want to release in this way they released. And she was about to let go of a serious release.

“Jason! Oh God, oh God, Jason!”

Emily’s toes curled as she gripped the sheets beneath her. Fireworks were going off all over her body, from the tips of her toes to the tips of her ears. She melted into the bed, grinning like a Cheshire cat as Jason kissed his way back up her body. The scent of her was all over him and that was awesome. She took his face into her hands, kissing him passionately.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jason mumbled between kisses.

“Do you love me forever?” she pushed his pajama pants down.

“Absolutely positively yes.”

“And you want me?”

“Yes, but…”

“But?” Emily raised an eyebrow.

“I just…I don’t know if we should go all the way.”

Emily held back her sigh. She adored Jason but he really knew how to take her there. They were both naked and he was turning her down. Her mind worked quickly to push off the disappointment. She didn’t want to ruin her afterglow. So she just kissed him and let Jason go with his flow. He’d already satisfied her; that’s what she wanted for him.

“I want whatever you want.” She said.

“I want you, Katya.”

“I'm right here. Let go, let go and relax and enjoy this time we have together.”

“Can you just…” Jason sighed. He hardly even knew how to put the words together. “Can you touch me?”

Emily smiled, changing positions on the bed. Today was going to be awesome. She had a great weekend and this was possibly one of the best mornings ever. Alone with Jason in a bed with a storm outside; it was like they were the only two people on earth. 

There was still a lot more day but they just had this morning. She wanted them to indulge as much as they could because this was rare. It wouldn’t always be but it was right now. Emily planned to give Jason the morning of his life and let the high get them through the rest of what was sure to be a busy week.

***


End file.
